disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jafar
Jafar' is the main antagonist in the 1992 movie Aladdin. Physical Appearance Jafar's physical appearence is similar to that of Ming the Merciless. He is tall and thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colors. Jafar has a pet parrot named Iago, who switched sides in The Return of Jafar. Jafar carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. Personality Jafar is evil at its most cunning. Power-hungry, manipulative, insane, and downright remorseless, he lies and cheats to win. He is also narcissistic, given the climax of the film wherein he refers to himself as "the most powerful being on earth." Jafar is usually shown to be somewhat comedic, even in his times of evil and cunning (proclaiming "ewe" when contemplating beheading, or constantly mispronouncing Aladdin's alias' name). His unique characteristics compared to most Disney villains are probably the reason that he lived at the end of his movie, at the same time arguing with Iago ("Get your blasted beak out of my face!" "Oh, shut up, you moron!" "Don't tell ME to shut up!"). In Return of Jafar he was considerably more fiendish, and was killed at the end of the movie. Aladdin He tried to use Genie's powers to take over Agrabah, first wishing to become the sultan, and then the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Jafar had transformed himself into a giant cobra to kill Aladdin, but just as Jafar was squeezing him to death, Aladdin tricked Jafar into using his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie himself. Jafar was red in hue, possibly to represent his more "evil" nature contrasting with Genie's blue tone. In Western culture, genies are almost always portrayed as being confined to small oil lamps until they are released to do a human's bidding; Jafar was therefore trapped by his own wish for power. Return of Jafar In The Return of Jafar, the now-genie Jafar was released by Abis Mal, and, after cunningly making Abis-Mal waste his first 2 wishes, threatens Abis into helping him. His plan included kidnapping (and in some instances, replacing) the royal family and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's "death," (It happened when Jafar cuts down the Sultan's hat to think that Aladdin killed him.) which would have caused him to be beheaded, but (with help from a reformed Iago) the heroes managed to escape. When Jafar discovered this, he opened up a fissure into the earth, and was destroyed when his lamp (which had a distinctive black color) was kicked into the pit by Iago and melted in the pit of lava he had created (ironically he was on the verge of getting Abis Mal to wish him free, which would have made him almost invincible, although his powers would have been reduced). Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar later made one more attempt at revenge in an episode ("Hercules and the Arabian Night") of Disney's Hercules TV-show spin-off, where he was temporarily revived by Hercules' arch-enemy, Hades. The two villains teamed up to get rid of Aladdin and Hercules by having them fight against each other, but their plan failed and Jafar ended up dead again, and has not at this point made any reappearances in the official Aladdin continuity. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts Jafar is part of the group of Disney villains in favour of total control of Kingdom Hearts. Jafar planned to use the Heartless and take over Agrabah. Maleficent ordered Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart, she also warned Jafar to not steep himself in darkness for too long or the Heartless would steal his heart. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive they see Jafar trying to capture the princess. Eventually they meet up with Aladdin. He tries to save her by using Genie's powers to rescue her from Jafar. Jafar leads Sora and friends to the Cave of Wonders while there he uses his first wish to find the Keyhole to the world. His second wish was for Genie to crush Sora and friends. Genie then reluctantly fights alongside Jafar against Sora and friends. Jafar's third and final wish was to make him a all powerful Genie. Sora and gang go into the deepest part of the Cave of wonders and fight Jafar. In the end Sora takes Jafar's lamp and put him back in there. After the battle, Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku converse about his chances against Sora, and Hades states that Jafar may have won if Riku had supported him. Kingdom Hearts VCAST Jafar is the boss of Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts VCAST. Chain of Memories‎ In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jafar appears with the Heartless to take over Agrabah. In order to get the lamp, he tricks Aladdin to get the lamp so he could make Jasmine marry him. When Jafar has the lamp his first wish is to have Jasmine back, his second is for Genie to protect him from a sneak attack, and third is to became a powerful Genie. He teleports Sora and his friends to the center of the earth and confronts Sora. His attacks were similar, except ice could not damage him. Instead of attacking Jafar directly, he attacks Iago and puts Jafar back in his lamp again. Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sent Pete to get the lamp and release Jafar from his prison and turn him into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and friends have already arrived. Sora and gang head to the cave of wonders to give the Peddler treasures for the Lamp. At the Palace he confronts Pete. Pete summons two powerful Heartless but Sora defeats them and seals Jafar's lamp away But this was not the end: Due to the manipulations of Organization XIII, the Peddler finds Jafar's lamp again and releases him. After forcing Iago to keep Sora occupied with a magical shadow clone of himself, Jafar kidnaps Princess Jasmine. Sora defeats the clone and finds Jafar. He and Jafar fight and Sora destroys Jafar in the end. Other Appearances However, despite his death, Jafar has also had a recurring role on Disney's House of Mouse. He was even the central villain of the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. Jafar even went on a date with Maleficent in one episode and many fans agreed that they did make an excellent couple. The two are often compared as both have regal bearing, bird sidekicks, are exceedingly tall, and their robes seem to confine their movements. As far as Jafar's family goes, he has a fraternal twin sister named Nasira who tried bringing her brother back to life in the game, Nasira's Revenge. Jafar's sister is very similar both in appearance and actions as Maleficent. She respects Jafar and the sibling bond between them is very strong. Trivia *Jafar bears several similarities to Yzma as they are both comical. This is emphasized in The Emperor's New School where she transforms into both a giant cobra and an old man. *Freakshow, a villain from Danny Phantom, bears a similar defeat to Jafar as he was transform into a more powerful being (a ghost) and had a weakness of that being exploited (he was able to be sucked into the Fenton-Thermos) *Jafar appeared in a Family Guy parody Aladdin 4: Jafar May Need Glasses however, Johnathan Freeman did not reprise his role and Jafar did not wear a cape. *Jafar is one of three male villains to shapeshift into a second form, the others being Oogie Boogie and Judge Doom. Jafar is also the only Disney Villain to have five other forms (Old Man, Sorcerer, Snake, Genie, and Ghost). *He embodies the Deadly Sin of Greed given his greed for power. He could also be seen to represent Pride, given his inflated ego, lust, because of his desire for Jasmine or Wrath due to his fiery nature. *According to Wikipedia, Patrick Stewart was originally asked to voice Jafar, however he turned it down. Category:Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Wizards Category:Monarchs Category: Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Shapeshifters Category:Traitors Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Most Evil